Choza de Yoda
La choza de Yoda era un refugio construido por Yoda en Dagobah en el 19 ABY debido a su exilio de la Orden Jedi. Para que los Siths no encontraran a los bebes Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa Solo (que se detectaba que eran sensibles a la Fuerza) , los últimos Jedis tuvieron que separase. Así como Yoda construyo una cabaña en Dagobah , Ben Kenobi construyo otra en Tatooine donde vivirían respectivamente. Construcción La cabaña no era más que un árbol torcido con vista a una laguna. Dentro de la cabaña estaba la cama de Yoda donde dormía y un lugar donde hacer su fuego para cocinar plantes que recogía de los pantanos de Dagobah. La cabaña estaba cerca de la Cueva del Lado Oscuro por la construcción de Yoda. thumb|left|El interior de la Choza de Yoda. La Choza de Yoda era una vivienda hecha por el Maestro Jedi Yoda durante su autoimpuesto exilio en Dagobah, a partir del 19 ABY. La cabaña era simple, construida con barro, pero utilizó su capsula de salvamento como fuente de energía. A pesar de ello, Yoda tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza en todo momento para mantenerlo unido. Yoda recuperó la mayor parte de las piezas de su cápsula de escape para construir esta cabaña. Utilizó la rejilla para una base sólida, los paneles de iluminación para las ventanas, y las boquillas de empuje para dar forma a las puertas. A continuación, lleno de barro todo el exterior para formar el "hall" de su casa. Interior Yoda calentó y fundió el metal de la cápsula de escape para crear objetos del hogar tales como, su olla de metal o el lavabo. Otro uso del metal era entrenar a Luke Skywalker en el uso del sable de luz. Yoda tenía numerosos barriles de metal, que arrojaba a Luke para mejorar sus reflejos y velocidad. thumb|left|[[Yoda/Leyendas|Yoda y Luke comiendo en la Choza de Yoda.]] Yoda también construyó una intrincada serie de conductos a través del árbol que proporcionaban a su fregadero agua de lluvia. Yoda también hizo un pequeño dormitorio completo con una fuente de luz a partir de más restos de la cápsula de escape. Dentro había muchas Reliquias Jedi que Yoda había rescatado de entre las ruinas del Templo Jedi, como manuscritos Jedi, sables de luz o cuatro controles remotos de Tirador. También tenía cosas más útiles construidas a base de recursos naturales de Dagobah que él almacenaba en sus paredes, como la chimenea artesanal. Yoda también labraba nichos de almacenamiento para la cantidad diversa de semillas, nueces y plantas que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el planeta. Yoda también utilizaba cristales brillantes para iluminar su casa. Exterior La Choza de Yoda fue construida dentro de la base de un árbol, aunque nunca se ha confirmado si se trataba de un gnarltree o alguna otra especie.thumb|El exterior de la Choza de Yoda. Vivía allí desde el año 19 ABY al 4 DBY. Después de que el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi muere, su deteriorada choza estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Sin embargo, cuando Luke volvió a visitar los restos de la vivienda era todavía lo suficientemente prominente como para derrumbarse. Al parecer, sin la influencia de la Fuerza de Yoda, era imposible mantener el edificio en pie sin que se cayera. Historia Aunque era prácticamente imposible que alguien visitara al Gran Maestro, ha habido casos raros en los que personas han entrado en la choza de Yoda.thumb|158px|La Choza de [[Yoda/Leyendas|Yoda cinco años después de su muerte.]] Un clon de Galen Marek, Starkiller, Yoda se reunió durante su visita a Dagobah para encontrarse consigo mismo. Luke Skywalker aterrizó en Dagobah guiado por el fantasma de la Fuerza de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Después de aterrizar en el pantano, Skywalker conoció al Maestro Jedi, que lo llevó a su choza. Skywalker tuvo que encontrar el camino de regreso a la cabaña como parte de su formación. Arhul Hextrophon, Yoda se reunió con Él aunque lo guardó para sí. Años más tarde, sugirieron que la nueva base de la República en Dagobah fuera bautizada "Montaña de Yoda" en honor al Maestro Jedi. Entre bastidores *La construcción de la cabaña para el rodaje de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] se especifico para que la marioneta de Yoda apareciera más realista en la película.thumb|Concepto artístico de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] *En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy y LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga hay un televisor en la cabaña de Yoda. *El diseño original de la cabaña se asemejaba a una iglesia, con cristales incrustados con piedras preciosas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episodio V: El IMperio Contraataca'' novelización *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles Fuentes Véase También *Cabaña de Ben Kenobi *Dagobah *Cueva del Lado Oscuro Enlaces externos Categoría:Lugares de Dagobah